The present invention relates to fluid filters, and in particular relates to a filter having a multiplicity of integral filter elements which may be easily field replaced as a unit. The stacking of filter elements in a single container to handle large volumes of oil or other fluid media for filtering purposes is well known in the art. Typically, such devices include separable filter elements which are stacked about a central return tube for effecting parallel flow of fluid media through each of the filter elements and combining of the outlets of the filters into a common clean oil or fluid outlet from the filter. Typically such filters are field replaceable requiring removal of the entire element and replacement of each of the filter elements. While the operation of such filters is satisfactory, excessive down time of the associated equipment to which the filter is connected during operation results during replacement.
In view of the above it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a unitary, multiple inlet, easily replaceable element comprised of multiple filters which may be replaced as a single unit for quick field replacement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multiple filter element which may be used for large capacity filtration such as in turbine generators, main and auxiliary feed pumps for boilers, oil consoles and reservoirs, and for large stationary and mobile engine installations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable and replaceable cartridge of multiple filtered elements which may quickly and easily be placed in the field without excessive down time of associated equipment.